The development of lymph node targeted magnetic nano-materials has significantly enhanced the diagnostic accuracies of Magnetic Resonance imaging (MRI) for nodal staging in cancer. Especially the accuracy of detection in non-enlarged (occult) lymph nodes where the foci of nodal metastases are less than 5 mm. However, comprehensive imaging detection of possible nodal metastasis is desirable in order to maximize therapy but represents a problem for known imaging staging systems. A system according to invention principles provides high resolution 3D (three dimensional) MRI combined with increased detection accuracy for improved detection of potential nodal metastasis.